


A Necessary Sacrifice

by Shallw3run



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Hoshido | Birthright Route, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shallw3run/pseuds/Shallw3run
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Little princess… Rose, we’re your family!” Xander said through his teeth. I tore my gaze away from him, instead staring at my Hoshidan siblings. There were tears in Hinoka and Sakura’s eyes. </p><p>“So are they.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_“Rose, come on!” Takumi laughed, aiming his bow at the ground. “You can do better than that!”_

_I panted, pushing my deep red hair out of eyes, doing my best not to glare at my brother._

_“You can do it, Rose!” Hinoka called, raising her naginata high, Sakura standing anxiously beside her._

_I grinned back at him, clutching my sword tightly in both my hands. Takumi was overdue for an asskicking and since he couldn’t actually fight back- only dodge my attacks- I needed to beat him in this sparring session. I let out a war cry, running at him._

 

My eyes fluttered open and I shot up in bed, almost headbutting Felicia.

“G-good morning!” Felicia said, giving me her signature nervous smile.

“It’s time to get up and begin your training with Lord Xander,” Gunter said, standing at the foot of the bed with Jakob.

“But it’s so early,” I said, falling back onto my pillow. “It’s too dark to start training.”

I could feel Flora’s eyes rolling.

“It’s always dark, Lady Rose,” Gunter sighed. When I didn’t move or open my eyes, Felicia giggled lightly. Suddenly a blast of cold air hit my ears, shocking me into awakeness. I gasped, sitting up.

“Ugh, that never gets better.”

I rubbed my ears gingerly, pouting.

“I assume you’re ready now?” Gunter asked.

I half-smiled.

“Yes.” I swung my feet onto the floor, preparing to stand when the face of the boy in my dream returned to my mind. I frowned, my mind drifting to the vivid dream I’d been having before I’d been woken up. “I had the strangest dream… I was sparring with these people… they felt like family.”

Jakob cleared his throat and I looked up at him, noticing his eyes- everyone’s eyes were boring into the floor, the wall, anywhere but me.

“You dreamt of Lady Elise and the rest of your siblings?” Gunter asked, hesitantly making eye contact with me.

“No… but they felt like they were my siblings. It was so strange… and familiar.”

“Well, some say dreams can be memories from past lives. Perhaps you were remembering a family from another lifetime.”

“Yeah!” Felicia exclaimed, her brow creased. Flora’s eyes snapped to her sister, fury apparent on her generally composed face.

“Anyway,” Jakob said, speaking for the first time, “best not to keep Lord Xander waiting.”

I nodded, a sense of confusion still clouding my mind that I did my best to ignore. Was Gunter right? Was I remembering a family from another life?

 

Training with Xander was always grueling, and a little over half an hour in I was coated in sweat, my muscles burning and my lungs protesting from the exertion. I flexed my fingers around my sword, letting out a huff of air.

Xander was across from me, not a hair out of place, no sheen of sweat like on me.

“Come on, Little Princess,” he called, “today’s the day you’re going to hit me.”

“An odd thing to be excited about,” I muttered.

He ignored my quip, readying his blade.

With waving golden hair, an onyx circlet resting atop his head, and perched confidently on his mount, Xander was the epitome of regality. Coupled with the fact that he was undefeated in battle and famously competent with his legendary sword Siegfried, it was hard to even imagine besting him in a fight, let alone landing a hit.

“Now, come at me!”

Burying my uncertainty, I ran forward with renewed gusto, swinging at my older brother. With ease he deflected my hit, my shoulder aching from the force and I stumbled back a few feet. Xander grit his teeth. “Again!”

And so I swung at him again, and again, and again, every time being thwarted and every time Xander yelled: Again!

My frustration grew, drowning my aching muscles and my fatigue. My red hair stuck to my sweat glazed forehead, but I was too absorbed in the one sided duel to move it. Finally, a shriek broke from between my clenched teeth and I closed my eyes, swinging my sword with all my might. I expected to hear the sound of my practise sword hitting Siegfried, but instead I heard a thud, Xander’s grunt of shocked pain, and then another much louder thud. I opened my eyes, panting with my whole body.

Sitting beside his horse was Xander, clutching his shoulder, Siegfried laying beside him. My eyes widened and if I weren’t completely out of breath I might have apologized. Xander met my flabbergasted stare, a crooked smile lighting up his handsome face.

“Well done, Rose.”

I smiled, my exhaustion returning and I leaned on my sword. Footsteps reached my ears and I turned in time to see Elise flying towards me. I caught her in a surprised hug, smiling at the unbridled love she always showed me. Camilla and Leo stood beside her, my eldest sister smiling affectionately, and my younger brother wearing an expression of disdain. I released Elise, almost reluctantly.

“You did it, Rose!” she squealed, jumping up and down.

“We’re all so proud of you,” Camilla added, hugging with much more restraint than the youngest Nohrian princess had shown.

“Ah, yes, so proud that after years of training you’ve finally hit Xander. Once,” Leo said, giving me curt smile.

“Leo, be nice to Rose!” Elise said, giving her older brother a childish glare.

I laughed, patting the top of her blonde head.

“Don’t be mad at him, Elise, he’s going to be embarrassed in a moment.”

“What?” Leo sneered, frowning at me indignantly. “Why?”

“Because your collars inside out.”

Leo’s eyes widened and his face took on a shade of red I’d rarely seen on him. His hands flew up as he began adjusting his clothing. The rest of my siblings laughed, including Xander who was usually calm and collected- all business.

Once Leo had recovered from his fashion faux-pas and told us all to shut up, Xander spoke.

“There’s something I didn’t tell you, Rose.”

I quirked an eyebrow.

“What do you mean?”

“The reason why I so desperately wanted you to best me today was because I spoke with Father recently and he told me that if you I deemed you ready, well, you would be allowed to leave the castle.”

My heart hammered in my chest and I brought my hands to my face, covering my nose and mouth. My throat felt thick, I was so caught off guard by this beautiful development. “And I believe you’re ready, Rose. You’re a beyond competent fighter with  a close to flawless technique. You’re ready to see the outside world.”

“Oh, Rose!” Elise cried, hugging me from the side, Camilla quickly joining her.

“This is amazing,” I said, embracing my sisters and once they were done, throwing my arms around Xander’s neck, struggling due to the height difference.

His muscles stiffened before he wrapped his arms around me, hugging me firmly to his chest, his face in my long hair.

“I’m so proud of you, Little Princess.”

 

“Are you packed?” Gunter asked, striding into my room, Jakob in tow. Flora, Felicia and I had spent the following hours after my training session with Xander cleaning me up and preparing for the journey to the capital.

“Yep!” I said, so excited to leave my fortress that it felt like I was going to explode. Jakob and Gunter collected my bags and we all headed to the stables where our transportation waited. Standing beside the ornate carriage was Lilith, the stable girl and one of my companions that kept me sane in this isolated fortress. She had long blue hair that faded to red towards the end that she braided everyday. She was quiet and timid, but that hadn’t prevented us from developing a strong bond.

“Lady Rose, you finally get to leave!” she said, clasping her hands together. “You must be so happy.”

“I am, and I hear you’re coming with us!”

“They need someone to tend to the horses. I’m sure they’d be happy just to be with you, you’ve spent so much time with them.”

Camilla, brushed my hair off of my face lovingly, giving me one of her sweet smiles.

“Our Rose has always been so good with animals. Remember that little bird you rescued when you were younger?”

Lilith shifted uncomfortably and I wondered what had been said to make her good mood sour. Before I could ask we were rushed into the carriage, beginning our journey to Windmire. On the way I chatted animatedly with my siblings and servants, though I thought of them more as family than employees of the king. I also admired the dark surroundings of Nohr, mesmerized despite the lack of color, the trees missing leaves and the grass seeming brittle as it passed my window.

Towards the end of the trip I drifted into a restless sleep, slipping back into consciousness easily when we arrived at Castle Krakenburg. My siblings and I were ushered into the throne room where my father sat, a man in armor with dark, straggly hair and a wild look at his side.

King Garon was an imposing man, a stark contrast to his eldest son. His hair was grey and white, his skin sallow and his frame bulky. He spilled over his throne due to a mixture of having a genuinely broad build and what must have been fat. Above his white beard was a cold smirk that put me on edge. Yet, despite his chilling outward appearance, I still loved my father.

He had only visited me a few times throughout my life, spending most of his time here in Castle Krakenburg. I didn’t blame him though, he had a kingdom to run and four other children. Gunter, Xander and Camilla had done a wonderful job raising me, showering me with love and affection. Elise and Leo had been my companions all my life as well, rising above being family and also becoming my best friends, along with Felicia, Flora, Jakob, and Lilith.

“Rose,” Garon said, his voice low, coming deep from his chest. “Xander tells me you have passed his test.”

“Yes, Father,” I said, doing my best not to let my anxiety leak into my words.

“That may have you gotten you out of the fortress, but it isn’t enough to gain my trust.”

“Trust?” I repeated, taken aback.

I was his daughter, shouldn’t I have been born with his trust? Had he done this to Xander and Camilla, or was this a unique situation?

“Father-” Elise began, only to be cut off by the king.

“Yes, my trust. You might be an able fighter, but are you willing to use your skills in service of Nohr?”

“Of course.”

“Good,” he said, nodding at the man at his side. “Iago, give her her present.”

Iago retrieved the blade that had been leaning against the side of the throne, carrying it over to me as if it were precious, his lips pulled up in what could only be described as a hungry smile. He licked his lips as he presented it to me. The sword was much larger than any of my practise swords, with a sturdy and intricately carved handle, and a wide blade with a gem that looked like an eye above the hilt.

“It is called Ganglari and it is yours now.”

Carefully, I took the sword from Iago, weighing it in my hands.

“Thank you, Father. It’s beautiful.”

“Yes, I know.” Garon’s lips split into a devious smirk and he leaned forward in his throne. “Now, use it to prove your loyalty.”

I was about to ask how when a door on the side of the room opened, revealing two guards, dragging in two prisoners. It was a man and a woman, both shackled, and both with masks of pride on their faces despite their situation. The woman was small but muscular with unruly white and red hair, and red markings on her face. The man on the other hand was fairly put together for someone who had undoubtedly spent time in the dungeon with straight green hair and attire that suggested he was swift and agile, probably accustomed to wielding smaller blades.

“These prisoners are enemies of Nohr. I want you to kill them.”

My chest clenched and my eyes grew a few sizes as I processed his order.

“But Father, they’re captured already! What’s the point?”

His smile warped into a ferocious scowl. The man and woman were kneeling to my right, their heads down now, awaiting their cruel fate. On my other side were my siblings, tense but silent. Elise and Camilla had gasped and Xander had made some stifled sound of angered shock. Leo had been unmoved by the command.

“The point is irrelevant! All that matters is that you are obedient. Your father and king has given you an order, are you going to ignore it!?”

I swallowed, clenching my jaw.

“Well, Rose?”

The male prisoners head snapped to attention, craning to look at me. I did my best to pretend not to notice, wishing I’d never seen these people. How could I justify taking their lives? How would I sleep at night?

“Alright. I’ll do it.”

They were unchained and given their weapons, both immediately ready to engage with me. Jakob and Gunter appeared at my side, prepared to help me fight them. It didn’t take too long for us to beat them into submission, only a few minutes, and I found it surprisingly easy to adjust to my new blade.

Soon they were lying on the ground, breathing heavily, too worn out to continue the battle. I rested the tip of my sword on the ground, looking up expectantly at my father.

“They are subdued.”

“Wonderful. Now end it.”

My heart froze again.

“Father, they are _beaten_ , they are defenseless. There’s no reason to kill them!”

“I told you, Rose, reason does not matter, I am the only thing that matters and I am telling you to kill them! They are Hoshidan scum and I want them _put down_.”

Silence hung in the air, heavy and tangible as I fought with my conscience. It had been hard enough to fight them, knowing they were already prisoners, already emotionally battered. But to kill them? When they were already harmless? It didn’t make any sense other than to be cruel.

“No.”

“What?” Garon growled, standing, a huge, hulking man. My father, my king.

“No, I won’t do it. It’s wrong.”

“You are a naive little wretch. If you are too weak to do this than I will have to do it myself.”

Garon raised his gloved hand, glyphs rising from the floor and swirling around him. My mind raced as I realized he really was going to execute them right here and right now. Without taking much time to calculate my decision, I leapt to the side, raising my blade, absorbing the fiery spell that would have finished them off.

Rage contorted my father’s face.

“You insolent girl!”

“Rose!” Elise cried, reaching out to me hesitantly, as if she could shield me from our father's rage. Xander stepped forward.

“Father, forgive her, she doesn’t understand our situation.”

Garon took a moment to speak, his violent anger ebbing away, becoming more mild but not disappearing entirely.

“Fine. You do it, Xander. And kill anyone who tries to stop you.”

Xander’s expression became pained but he didn’t argue. Garon watched him expectantly. After a moment Xander turned, striding over to where the prisoners lay. He raised his hand to swing Siegfried and I ran forward again, barely blocking the blow in time.

“Rose, please,” my brother said desperately, grimacing.

He swung again and I blocked it, pain shooting through my arms as I was pushed back a foot.

“I can’t let you do this, Xander!”

“They are our enemies!”

“Yes, but they are beaten! They can’t fight anymore! This is senseless violence! Please, Xander, _listen to me!_ ”

Our blades clashed again and I was forced onto one knee. Xander met my stare, his eyes glistening, his jaw flexed. It hurt me to put him through this but I imagined it would be worse if he had to live with himself for killing unarmed hostages.

Suddenly glyphs appeared around Leo and an unseen force slammed into the prisoners. Both of them released sounds of pain and then collapsed lifelessly to the floor. My mouth hung open and my throat became thick. Xander seemed to be just as shocked as I was.

“Finally,” Our father drawled, “Thank you, Leo, for doing what your sister could not.”

“Of course, father,” Leo said, a sharp smile on his face.

My eyes fell back to the corpses beside me. I hadn’t been able to save them. “I do ask that you consider being gentle with her punishment.”

Garon’s expression darkened and he strode towards the door, ignoring me.

“I will think over the matter later.”

And with that he left. I turned to Leo, reigning in my sadness and instead fueling my anger.

“Leo, how could you!? They were defeated!”

“Rose,” Elise said, holding my hand.

“You didn’t have to do it! They didn’t have to die.”

“Quiet, sister,” he hissed.

“Rose, what were you thinking?” Xander growled, drawing my attention to him now. I released Elise’s hand, worried I would crush it. “There is a difference between mercy and stupidity! If you don’t learn it now you’re going to get yourself killed.”

“I’d rather die as a merciful princess than as a cruel one.”

Xander didn’t respond, only ground his teeth, focusing on Leo.

“The spell, was it…?” He began. Leo smirked, but didn’t say anything. “Guards, take the bodies to my chambers. I would examine their belongings.”

When we were left alone, Leo sighed, meeting my furious stare.

“They aren’t dead, Rose.”

“Oh, thank you, Leo,” I said, relief flooding my body.

“Camilla and Elise would have never forgiven me if I’d done something to upset you. The prisoners can thank your sensitivity for allowing them to live.”

“Leo, that was amazing!” Elise cried, clapping her hands.

Beside her Camilla was not quite as joyous.

“That was clever thinking, but I’m still worried. Father doesn’t forget a slight easily…”

I swallowed, her words sending shivers down my spine.

We spent the next hour waking the prisoners and escorting them in the dead of night to the gates of Windmire. They were silent for the short journey, probably conflicted by the extent of our mercy. It was just Xander and I, knowing that it was smarter to travel in smaller numbers. We came to a halt.

“Listen well. It is only because of my sister’s kindness that you live. Go now, and don’t let anyone see you.”

The man, whose name I’d learned was Kaze, gave me a hard, unreadable look, before bolting out of the capitol gates. The woman, Rinkah, glowered at me.

“The only reason I’m running away now is because we’re on your turf. If I ever find you again, I won’t hesitate to beat you down.”

“Wonderful,” I said. “I hope that instead, next time we meet, we could be friends.”

Rinkah snarled, “I am a warrior of Hoshido, I could never be ‘friends’ with Nohr scum! I’ve heard rumors of a sheltered Nohrian princess and now I see that those rumours are true. Goodbye, pray you never see me again, Rose.”

She let out an angry huff of air and followed Kaze into the dark night. Xander and I watched them disappear and I could sense that he was still upset with me. I knew it wasn’t because he’d wanted the prisoners to die, but because he wanted me to be safe.

“Don’t ever do something like this again, alright, Little Princess?”

He looked down at me, somber.

“I… I will try.”

He let out a frustrated noise but didn’t argue further. His hands were clenched into fists at his side and he glared at the ground beside me, his jaw flexing. The expression on his handsome face suggested he wished to say more to me, but instead he turned, marching back towards the castle.

I’d only been away from the fortress for a few hours and I’d already gotten myself into trouble.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna edit this a little closer in the morning! I figured for right now I should just get it up! I think I'll probably update this story every two-three weeks, but we'll see! Thank you for the kudos! And thank you for reading!

Elise and I approached the large doors to the throne room, an air of anxiety around us. She kept her small hands behind her back, her long, curling blonde hair tossed over her shoulders in her traditional piggy tails topped with big black bows.

Her violet eyes met mine and she smiled encouragingly.

“I’ll help you smooth everything over, okay? It’s going to be fine!” 

“Of course,” I said, unable to hide my fear. “Thank you, Elise.”

She beamed at me and then knocked on the grand wooden doors.

“Father! It’s Rose and me! We need to talk to you!”

Suddenly the booming laugh of the king leaked through the closed door, followed by a voice other than Garon’s. Elise looked up at me uncertainly.

“Father?” I called.

“It sounds like he’s talking to someone, maybe we should come back later.”

“Who’s there?!” Garon bellowed, making both of us jump. I had no idea what I was going to say. I wasn’t sorry, in fact, I was almost proud of what I’d done. Of course, I didn’t enjoy disobeying my father, he was my family afterall. 

“It’s Rose and Elise,” I called.

“We’re here to apologize, father!” 

“I shouldn’t have questioned you, father!” I said, only feeling half sincere but hoping I would sound fully sincere. 

Elise and I exchanged a nervous glance as we were summoned into the room. As we approached the throne, I noticed that there was no one around our father. He was all alone, a dissatisfied frown on his discolored face. 

My heart was beating faster than I’d like to admit and I prayed that he couldn’t tell how anxious I was. 

“You disobeyed a direct order from me, Rose,” The king began, leaned back in his large throne, his expression bordering on uninterested. “But since you are my child, I will allow for some leniency. I have decided on a new way for you to prove you are trustworthy.”

Everything inside of me wanted to argue with him about why he wouldn’t trust his own daughter. Especially one who had never even been exposed to anything other than Nohrian servants and the royal family. Instead, learning from my earlier ‘transgression’ I remained silent, nodding.

“An outpost located on the Hoshidan border has been abandoned. I believe there will be invaluable supplies still inside, so I am sending you and a small party to go and retrieve them. Gather any remaining supplies and survey whether or not the building is serviceable. No battle will be required. Do you understand? I won’t tolerate being disappointed twice.”

“Yes, father.”

“You will leave in the morning.”

“Yes, father,” I repeated, bowing my head. The door fell shut behind us and I realized I hadn’t even heard it open in the first place.

“I will accompany her,” Xander said, explaining why the door had abruptly closed. I peered over my shoulder at my brother who was crossing the throne room with an air of confidence I hoped one day to master. 

“No,” Garon said sternly, remaining slouched in his seat. “This is Rose’s test, not yours. You will wait here until she returns.”

“But father-” Xander began, only to be cut off.

“Enough! You will not interfere with your sisters mission! All of you, return to your chambers. Rose, you will leave with Gunter in the morning, Xander, Elise, you and your siblings will remain here. If anyone attempts to help Rose, they will be severely punished.” 

We were all silent, the atmosphere tense, my muscles aching from being flexed. Elise watched the floor and Xander held defiant eye contact with our father, something I hadn’t thought he was capable of. 

The three of us exited the throne room and the moment the doors shut, I whirled around, leaning up on my tiptoes so I could get right in Xanders face. 

“You don’t have to always protect me,” I snapped.

Elise’s eyes widened and she looked frantically from Xander, to me, and then back to Xander. Xander was just as shocked as our sister, his mouth agape as he floundered for a response. Something else I’d never witnessed him do. 

“I-I just want to look after you. It’s dangerous out there, he’s asking you to go to Hoshidan territory-”

“So? He’d expect any of you to be able to make it there and back, why don’t you think I can do it on my own?”

“That’s not it-”

“Then what is it?!”

“I care about you, Rose, I don’t know what I would do if you were harmed when I could have prevented it!” he cried, exasperated. He swallowed, blinking quickly, his eyes darting away from mine as he attempted to compose himself. “I don’t know what I’d do if any of you were hurt on my watch. We’re family.”

“Well, it won’t be on your watch.” I glanced at the grand doors to the throne room, lowering my voice. “You’ve done enough for me- risked enough for me. Don’t incur father’s wrath like that again- I’m not worth it.”

“Rose…” Elise said, taking my hand.

Xander made the same face as he had last night after we’d freed Kaze and Rinkah, remaining silent for another beat.

“Alright, if that’s what you desire. Consider yourself free of my protection.”

“Good.”

“Good.”

“I’m going to my room then.”

“So shall I.”

“Me too!” Elise said, skipping down the hall, yanking me with her. I followed unwillingly, gazing over my shoulder at my eldest brother, who remained where he stood, despite saying he was going to go to his room. 

A minute passed and Elise and I reached our adjacent rooms. She hugged me, entering her room, leaving me alone in the hall. Xander's room was across from mine and part of me considered waiting for him to arrive so I could apologize. The other part of me was too prideful, maybe a little ashamed, and I pushed open the tall door to my chambers.

The aesthetic of Castle Krakenburg was similar to my fortress, the walls being composed of dark stones, the carpet and curtains a deep shade of red like blood, and black, intricately carved furniture littering every room. I sluggishly approached my massive bed, my chest aching as I felt guiltier and guiltier for attacking Xander like that. I flopped onto the blanket, sliding my hands over the silky material, examining the beautiful and complex gold pattern. 

My relationship with my family had always been strange. Although I loved them, and I knew they loved me, there had always been a weird undertone, an unexplainable sense of secrecy. I always felt like they weren’t telling me something. Sometimes it even felt like they weren’t really my family. Like I didn’t belong with them. 

I knew the feeling was silly and unwarranted, but I could never fully escape it.

If it had been night, I would have just gone to sleep now, tried to forget everything that had happened in the past two days. But it was only the early afternoon. At the fortress I’d train, or walk the along the gigantic walls, sometimes draw to pass the time. I had no idea what to do here. 

If my siblings were present at the fortress I would spend time with them over any of my other options. Unfortunately, the idea of being around them sounded too stressful. I didn’t want to lash out at anyone else like I had with Xander. 

There was a gentle knock at my door, one I had grown accustomed to after hearing it for years. I sat up, tucking my hair behind my pointed ears that none of my siblings shared. 

“Come in, Felicia.” 

The door cracked open and she peeked her head in, concerned. 

“Are you alright, Lady Rose?” 

She stepped inside, followed by Flora, who was holding a tray with a kettle and a tea cup balanced on it. She carried herself with much more elegance and confidence than her younger twin sister. The sisters were almost complete opposites, Felicia being clumsy and personable, while Flora was professional and at times cold. 

“I’m fine.”

Flora placed the tray on my bedside table, silently pouring the tea into the cup. “Would you two spend some time with me? I have no idea how to entertain myself here.”

Felicia bobbled her head enthusiastically, stepping further into the room. Flora placed the kettle down and brushed her hands off on her apron. 

“This room hasn’t been used in years, I suppose I could dust it.” Felicia didn’t look very eager to clean and Flora must have sensed this. “Why don’t you sit and talk with Lady Rose while I take care of the cleaning?”

“Of course!” Felicia said enthusiastically, plopping onto the edge of my bed beside me. 

“You can sit too, Flora,” I said, watching her produce a feather duster from her apron pocket. “I really don’t mind the dust.”

“I could not in good conscience allow my Lady to spend any time in a room that did not reach her standards.”

Despite my desire to talk with her, I didn’t argue further, knowing that once Flora’s mind was made up there was no changing it. The option to pull the ‘I order you to spend time with me’ card was always there, but I’d never used it, and I didn’t intend to start now.

“How are you feeling, Lady Rose?” Felicia asked, sincerity in her anxious voice. “You can tell me.”

“I’m… nervous. I’ve spent as long as I can remember in the fortress and now suddenly I’m being thrown into the real world. I’ve come to Windmire, I’m going on my first mission tomorrow all the way to the Hoshidan border… it’s overwhelming, but I’m excited. This is what I’ve always wanted.”

“I-I’m sure you’ll be fine out there! You’re a very skilled fighter. Lord Xander talks about it all the time with your siblings!”

“He does?”

She nodded vigorously and then halted abruptly, her pale skin turning a light red.

“Oh no, I hope that wasn’t supposed to be a secret… I dropped a tea tray in the hall and I overheard him talking about you while I was cleaning it up. And then another time I was sweeping up a vase I knocked over and then- I wasn’t trying to eavesdrop, I swear, my lady!”

I laughed, taking Felicia’s clasped hands in my own.

“Felicia, don’t worry, it’s fine! I know you weren’t spying on Xander.”

Relief colored her face and she sighed, blowing her bangs away from her eyes. There was a knock on my door and we jumped.

“Who is it?” I called.

“It’s Camilla,” my eldest sister replied.

“And Elise!”

“I’m here too,” Leo muttered.

“And Leo!” Elise added.

Felicia got to her feet clumsily, preparing to open the door only to discover Flora was already there. Flora looked at me as if to ask permission and I nodded, my stomach churning. I knew they’d come here eventually, eager to discuss my journey tomorrow.

Camilla strode inside, her arms outstretched and she enveloped me in them, locking my face against her stomach.

“Oh, darling! Are you sure you’re going to be okay out there!?”

I wrapped my arms around her hips, clenching my eyes shut, allowing myself some comfort despite my lack of oxygen. After a few seconds I turned my head, taking in a deep breath.

“I’ll be fine, Camilla, it’s just an abandoned fort, don’t worry.”

“Someone’s being very nonchalant,” Leo said, his arms folded. Like usual, he appeared mildly disgruntled, but this time it seemed out of concern and not irritation. “It isn’t like father to be so forgiving.”

Camilla released me, sitting on the other side of me on the bed. Felicia was toying tensely with her apron, clearly uncomfortable by the presence of my siblings and topic of conversation. No matter how many times I told her she was family, she always felt like she was intruding on our lives, as if she weren’t worthy to be a part of them. 

“What do you mean, Leo?” 

“That’s enough, Leo!” Elisa snapped. “Don’t be so worried all the time! If you’re trying to scare Rose before her first mission, you’ll be in big trouble!”

She slapped his shoulder and he tripped forward slightly, throwing daggers at his younger sister. 

“I’m not!”

Camilla ignored them.

“I suppose I’ll just have to come along to keep you safe.”

“You know that won’t be allowed.”

My eyes flickered to the doorway, where Xander stood, his expression bleak. How long had he been there? He entered the room with his eternal air of princely grace, though he refused to make eye contact with me. “Iago explained to us that this was a test. Us being there would only muddy the results.”

There was a small voice in my head that wanted me to argue, point out his hypocrisy. But I knew letting me go on my own was hard on all of them, including Xander, and there was no point making things worse by reminding him of how badly he wanted to join me as well. He was trying to be a responsible prince.

“I need to do this by myself, Camilla,” I said, smiling reassuringly at her. “I’m sorry to do this, but I’m exhausted after all this excitement. I think I’m going to rest for a while.”

“Of course, sweetie,” Camilla said, brushing a hand over my hair. 

Leo bid me farewell, leaving the room with Xander, who was silent. Camilla followed them after saying goodbye and embracing me once more. Elise gave me a disappointed frown, and I stood, hugging her tightly. 

“I’ll come spend some time with you once I wake up, okay?”

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

******

At the crack of dawn the next morning, I woke easily, having slept restlessly. I dressed in my armor and made my way to the foyer of the castle, Felicia and Flora having helped me pack for the short expedition. I was only expected to be gone for two days, three at the most, so it didn’t take us long to prepare.

My siblings were waiting for me by the gigantic, carved doors, all of them wearing apprehensive masks. 

“Oh, Rose!” 

Camilla hugged me, squeezing all of the air out of my lungs.

“Good morning, everyone,” I wheezed. She released me, her bottom lip quivering. “I’m going to be fine, stop fretting!”

“Are you sure we can’t go with her?” Camilla asked, looking expectantly at Xander. 

He shook his head solemnly.

“I can do this, I promise! Have some faith in me. I need to do it by myself.”

“Not all by yourself, Rose,” Our father said, surprising all of us. He came forward from the shadows of one of the hallways, joining our circle. 

“Father! I didn’t see you there.”

I bowed my head, his presence putting me on edge. I reminded myself that once my mission was over, this cloud over my head would leave. Hopefully our relationship could be mended and he wouldn’t make my blood run cold like he did now.

“Rest assured, I don’t intend to send you out there completely defenseless.”

A bald man with scars littering his skin stepped up beside him, an off putting sneer on his face. Xander seemed to bristle at the sight of him. “This is Hans. He is a veteran warrior and will ensure no trouble befalls you.”

“Thank you, father.”

As we all moved to head outside to the stables, Xander caught my wrist, bringing me to a confused stop. Everyone else filtered outside, leaving us alone.

“Rose, be wary of that man.”

“What do you mean?”

“He’s a criminal. A murderer and a scoundrel. I arrested him myself, years ago. Father seems to think he’s rehabilitated, but I struggle to believe that. Don’t let your guard down.”

He let go of my wrist, walking towards the door. Now I reached out, latching onto his arm.

“Xander, wait!”

He faced me, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yes, Rose?”

“I’m sorry… for yesterday. I shouldn’t have spoken that way to you. I was just… I want everyone to see me the way they see the rest of you. You’re all so capable and skilled. I want people to think that about me as well. I want you to feel that way about me.”

“Little princess…” he smiled the most tender smile I’d ever seen on him. “I do feel that way about you.”

My cheeks felt warm and I looked down, hurrying passed him as not to let him see my blush. 

It took us half the day to arrive at the Bottomless Canyon, where the fort was located. We came to a halt, Gunter casting a wary look around us. I gazed over the side of the wooden bridge we stood upon, the endless expanse of blackness staring back at me from below. 

“Wow… so this is the Bottomless Canyon.”

“Yes. It’s the natural border diving Nohr and Hoshido.”

“It can’t really be bottomless, can it?”

Gunter was somber.

“Let the eternal darkness below be your answer. Those who fall in never return,” he warned, sending a shiver down my spine. “I truly despise this place. Something about the land around here just isn’t right. The sky here is always dark and foreboding and lightning strikes all who fly across. This is clearly a place us mortals were never meant to enter. Normally we’d go around, but the fort king Garon wants surveyed is right over there.”

“It’s not so bad, Gunter. In fact, I enjoy it here. Of course, that could just be because I’m happy to be out in the fresh air. This is much more exciting than the inside of the fortress.”

Gunter laughed, shaking his head,

“That certainly puts things in perspective milady. Come, let’s proceed.”

We didn’t get more than a foot before noticing to our horror that there were Hoshidans patrolling the outside of the fort, armed and prepared to engage in battle at a moment's notice. “Blast! It appears this fort isn’t as abandoned as we’d thought. Why the devil is this place crawling with Hoshidans?”

Before we could formulate a new plan, a voice travelled across the small space separating us from the enemy. 

“Hold on! Do not advance any farther, soldiers of Nohr!” 

“Crossing that bridge is a violation of our border treaty!” Another Hoshidan growled. “Turn back at once, or we will be forced to attack!”

It was then I spotted the soldiers scattered amongst the brittle trees, watching us with distrust. Some were only a few yards away from us, poised to attack should we try anything. 

“What should we do!?” Felicia cried.

“I-I don’t know,” I admitted, clutching onto the handle of Ganglari. “We aren’t here to fight. Perhaps we should turn back and report to my father.”

“A wise decision, Lady Rose.”

Hans scoffed, making a sound for the first time the entire journey. He stepped forward, his axe in hand.

“Who asked you, old man?”

“What!?” Gunter exclaimed, taken aback by Hans tone. 

Abruptly Hans darted away from us, bringing his axe down on the unexpecting Hoshidan soldier closest to us. The soldier released a pained below, crumpling lifelessly to the earth. A pit formed in my stomach as if I’d been punched in the gut and Felicia gasped beside me, covering her mouth. Hans cackled.

“Die, scumbags!”

“You’ll pay for this!” The second Hoshidan who had spoken snarled.

“Hans, what are you doing!?” I shouted, moving forward, holding the handle of my blade even tighter. “We had no reason to engage these troops!”

Hans let out a dismissive grunt.

“We should have tried diplomacy first! We weren’t sent here to fight!”

“Speak for yourself, weakling.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? Are you an idiot!?”

From the fort, the second soldier cried, “Soldier of Hoshido, hear me! Do not leave a single Nohrian alive!”

They released vengeful battle cries, raising their weapons in the air. My heart was pounding with a mix of rage and fear. How could my father have sent me here with someone so ruthless and barbaric? 

“No! It seems there’s no getting out of this now. Prepare to fight, Lady Rose,” Gunter said, moving into a fighting stance on his horse.

With that, we ran forward, and I wrenched Ganglari from side. It didn’t take long to dispatch the first few enemies, my large sword making short work of them. Though it was easy physically, my chest ached at the unnecessary battle taking place. When the time came I would ensure Hans was punished for his rash behavior. Xander had been right. 

When we defeated all the soldiers surrounding us, I used my ability to control dragon veins -a unique power all the royal family possessed- to create a bridge of stone that lead us closer to the fort.

From where we were I heard gasps and cries of shock, people undoubtedly reacting to what I had done. They’d had no idea that they were fighting a member of the royal family until now.

Soon we were at the doors of the fort, one of the last soldiers remaining standing in front of us. 

“Do you even realize what you’ve done here today? Hoshido won’t stand for unprovoked attacks like this. Revenge will be ours!”

He barrelled towards me, hurling shurikens my way. I gritted my teeth, barely deflecting them with my sword, one grazing my shoulder. I let out a gasp of pain but continued forward as fast as I could. I swung my sword, the blunt side slamming into his shins, knocking him on his face. He rolled onto his back, but before he could recover I held the end of my blade to his throat. “This isn’t… over…”

“I know.”

I raised my sword, flipping it so it was the hilt that came careening down, hitting him in the side of the head. A groan slipped through his lips before his eyes rolled up, fluttering shut. I’d done my best to only knock people unconscious, deal as few injuries as I possibly could. I knew father probably wouldn’t approve, but it was the only way I’d be able to face myself in the mirror. 

Hans had disappeared at some point in the fight, unnoticed in the heat of battle. I would have to report his actions to my father and hopefully he would be found and punished.

“This wasn’t what I had in mind… but at least I’ve completed father's mission.”

“You’re the leader of these troops? You’re nothing but a little girl.”

I whirled spotting a man and two more soldiers beyond the trees. He had red hair and wore a mask, standing tall and broad, a clear force to be reckoned with. 

“Who are you!?”

“My name is Saizo. I’ve come to claim your life.”

“That’s not good. Prepare for battle!” I yelled, raising my sword again. My heart beat kicked up a few notches at his words, the deadly tone of his voice, but I did my best to ignore the fear he’d ignited within me. 

I was having a very bad few days.

“Destroy them!”

Saizo raced forward with an insane amount of speed, a shuriken in his hand trained for my throat. I held up my sword, prepping to deflect the hit or die trying when a voice carried across the battlefield.

“I won’t allow it!”

The sound of metal on metal reached my ears and a horse skidded up in front of me. Xander. “Are you alright, Rose?”

“Xander! How did you know we were in trouble!?”

I heard more horses and I looked to my right in time to see the rest of my siblings close in. Saizo looked between the five of us, retreating a few feet back. Leo grinned at me, smug as always.

“We’ve arrived just in time. Your luck never runs out, does it, sister?”

“Are you alright, dear? I was so worried about you!” Camilla cried from her wyvern.

“We’re all here for you, Rose!” Elisa added, a look of determination on her pretty face.

“Thank you, everyone! Not to ruin the moment, but we are currently under attack, in case you didn’t notice.”

Camilla sneered, “Who dares attack my beloved Rose? I’ll have their heads on a platter!”

“I’m okay, Camilla. I’m not hurt.”

“But darling… It’s the thought that counts.”

She flew forward with ease, breathtakingly graceful on her steed, and before I could do anything she disposed of the two men that had accompanied Saizo. I’d never seen her in battle before. I’d had no idea she could be so ruthless.

“That was unexpected,” I choked and Elise giggled.

“That’s right! You haven’t seen Camilla on the battlefield!”

Saizo backed up slightly, his brows knitted together in frustration. A woman appeared behind him with long dark hair, the majority of it pulled back into a sleek ponytail. 

“Saizo, what’s wrong? What’s our status?”

“I misjudged our situation. We’re outnumbered. Kagero, do we have anyone else on the way?”

“Affirmative. Lord Ryoma is right behind me.”

Saizo’s expression softened.

“Ah… Then I think this battle’s as good as won.”

The two of the disappeared amongst a thicker grouping of trees, undoubtedly buying time before whoever ‘Ryoma’ was arrived.

“More Hoshidan reinforcements,” Xander said thoughtfully, still obscuring my sight for the most part due to his protective position in front of me. 

“What should we do?” Leo asked. 

There was little to no fear in their voices, only cool calculation.

“The fort has been evaluated, there’s no point in engaging Hoshido further. Rose, you take the lead with Gunter. We’ll follow close behind.”

“Thank you, Xander.”

Saizo and Kagero didn’t give chase as we fled the area and I was grateful for their restraint. We made it back to the bridge when I realized Felicia wasn’t with us. I stopped, looking around. 

“Where’s Felicia? She was here a second ago.”

“I’m sure she’s right behind us with your siblings. Now hurry up, I can’t stand to be on this bridge a moment longer.”

Footsteps echoed across the chasm and we both looked up. Hans was running over the bridge, smirking.

“Don’t worry- you won’t have to stand there much longer.”

“Hans!”

“What’s the meaning of this!?”

Hans smile darkened.

“Less talk. More death.”

He threw himself forward, swinging his axe, hitting Gunter in the shoulder, knocking him to the side. His horse attempted to recover, taking heavy footsteps, the wooden planks beneath it splintering. Hans leapt back as Gunter fell through the bridge, disappearing into the canyon below with a fearful cry.

“Gunter!” I screamed, stumbling towards the hole as if there were anything I could do. A moment of horrified silence passed before I looked up at the man who had just murdered one of the men who had helped raise me. “Hans, why are you doing this!? He was your ally!”

“Aw, did I knock your babysitter into the ditch?” He laughed maniacally. “Here- you can meet him at the bottom.”

Rage filled me like a white, hot flame. It was as if I lost control of my entire body, my furing taking the reigns. I raised my hand into the air, the bones and muscles contorting, morphing into a spear. 

“What the- what kind of freak are you!?”

I threw my arm forward and he jumped back to dodge, the tip still digging into his chest about an inch. Hans stepped off of my arm, gasping, sweat on his brow.

“It can’t be…”

“I want answers, Hans! Why are you doing this!? Why did you provoke the Hoshidans!? Why did you kill Gunter!?” 

He panted, covering the wound in his chest. My whole body was trembling and it felt as if I might vibrate out of my skin. My arm shrunk, returning back to normal as quickly as it had changed.

“Answer me!” I roared.

“I was- I was just following orders! King Garon’s orders.”

“What!? No, you’re lying!”

Hans spun around, bolting back across the bridge the way he’d come. “Come back here!”  
I pursued him, Ganglari ready to strike the moment I was close enough. Suddenly it glowed a deep, ominous purple and it wrenched me into the air. I shrieked, stunned, as it dragged me into the chasm below.


End file.
